Jinxed trip
by Voldemort-Terra
Summary: My take on a trip to the Ghost Zone. I have no spell check so please have mercy. Danny is Ghost King and Sam is his queen and she became a halfa after Undergrowth's attack.
1. chapter 1

Before note:(IMPORTANT) It has been three years since the portal accident and Danny is now 17 years old. He became ghost king and Sam became his queen. Since the Undergrowth incident Sam became a halfa and has fought alongside Danny. He also disowned his parents.

Chapter One: News

Danny groaned as he sat down for Mr. Lancer's homeroom. Sam had her head down and he hoped she was feeding on their classmates emotions, it was a power they had both developed recently. Tucker was in his seat messing with his new PDA.

"Who was it?" Tucker asked not looking up.

"First at 2:00 in the morning Box Ghost felt like coming out, then it was Skulker and Technus-"

"Not to mention Ember came out deciding she wanted to be apart of the action,"Sam cut in.

"Skulker, Technus, and Ember? Working together?" Tucker asked.

"Ember just came because she was bored." Danny said.

"You two lovebirds probably would have stayed up all night anyways."Tucker said with a smirk.

"Unless you want a combat boot to the head you'll shut up now." Sam said picking her head up off the desk.

"Y-"

"Attention class," Mr Lancer said." I have an announcement. Next week we will be taking a field trip." The class cheered. "You will all be here by at least 7:40 Monday morning. Your parents have already signed the permission slips."

The class was immediately talking amongst themselves, the A-List wondering if they were going to meet someone famous, the nerds wondering if it would be a museum, and the trio trying not to hit their heads on their desks. Danny's parents hadn't been so subtle when talking about the field trip at home.

"You think they'll be this excited when they find out where we're going?" Tucker asked looking at his friends.

"The A-list will because they think they'll meet Phantom." Danny started.

"The nerds might actually be concerned, and Valerie will be ticked." Sam finished

"Listen up," Lancer shouted and the class was silent." You will wear walking shoes and bring lunch in your bags. We will be back at the school by at least 5:00 P.M."

{le time skip}

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Fenton Works basement going over their supplies.

"Lipstick blasters?" Tucker asked.

"Check."

"Thermoses?"

"Check."

"Wrist rays?"

"Check."

"Sam's secret weapon stash?"

"I don't have a secret weapons stash." Sam said looking up from the bags.

"Whatever, food and water."

"Check." Danny said wrestling another water bottle into a bag.

"You guys think we're ready?" Sam asked.

"Won't know until we get there." Danny said." The school said we could stay here in the morning instead of going to the school so we'll be able to get in showers, another check, and some breakfast."

"There isn't even that big a chance we'll crash, it'll be fine." Tucker said.

"Thanks a lot, Bad Luck Tuck! You just jinxed us!" Sam shouted kicking him in the shin, he barely flinched.

"I'M NOT BAD LUCK!"


	2. Into the Zone

Chapter Two: Into the Zone

Danny stirred in his sleep as the alarm went off. The trio had decided to wake up at four so they would have four hours to wake up, check the supplies, eat, and get ready. Sam was laying beside him stretching.

"Time to get up, Lovebirds." Tucker said banging open the door." We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"We're up,"Sam said." Why does it have to be so damn early?"

"Because Maddie and Jack are idiots bringing a class of high school students to a dimension they've never been to, and they won't be able to protect us when something goes wrong." Danny said rolling out of bed in a pair of sweatpants.

"If something goes wrong," Tucker corrected.

"You jinxed us last night," Sam said." Something has to go wrong now."

{le time skip}

Danny and Sam had just gotten out of the shower, Tucker called first dibs, when the class showed up. Maddie and Jack greeted them and led them to the kitchen while the trio hid in Danny's room until it was time to leave.

"We're not leaving there with our secret are we?" Danny asked Sam, who was drying her hair, and she looked up at him.

"I don't know." She said.

"Wes already thinks you two are the Phantoms so that makes it a little harder."

"Is he even going on this trip?"Danny asked.

"I saw him in the kitchen."

"Shit." Sam said.

{time skip} (in the lab)

"This kids,"Maddie said to the class,"is the Spector Speeder Bus." Behind her was the Speeder but longer and with more windows." It has weapons on all sides and is completely ghost proof."

"This baby could outrun any ghost there is!" Jack shouted.

"Thank you, Jack. Now please get on the bus in an orderly manner." Maddie said and the students slowly moved to get on the bus with Dash shoving Danny on his way. Wes was watching Danny closely as if he expected something to attack him.

Danny made sure to shove his ice core deep inside himself and hoped Sam did the same with hers. He walked up to the Speeder and was relieved when nothing tried to attack him, now he just had to wait for Sam.

Sam walked quickly and sat next to Danny in a seat near the back and Tucker joined them after making sure he had one of his PDAs with the GZ map on it. Wes sat a few seats ahead of them watching their every move. Sam flipped him off.

"Alright kids," Maddie called from the front of the Speeder." We are now entering the Ghost Zone."

Everyone was shaking, some from excitement, some from anxiousness, and the trio from the shaking Speeder. The Speeder slowly moved forward towards the portal and Danny and Sam could feel the ectoplasm coming towards them and giving them strength. Since they had been crowned, their power levels had increased significantly. Danny went from a level nine to a level 17, and Sam went from a level seven to a level 15. Not to mention the fact that they were constantly getting stronger.

The Speeder jerked a little as it went through the portal, but no one noticed. They were too busy focusing on what was surrounding them. Dozens of floating doors and the swirling green that made up the Ghost Zone's atmosphere.

"What are those doors?" An A-list yelled.

"We don't exactly know." Maddie said.

"I thought you were experts on the Ghost Zone!" Miley shouted, panicking slightly.

"We're experts on ghosts, we've never been here before."

"GREAT GATSBEY!" Mr Lancer shouted." You mean to tell me you brought a group of high school students to a dimension you know nothing about!"

"The Spector Speeder Bus is perfectly safe,"

Jack said loudly." She's completely ghosts proof."

The Speeder jerked to the left just as Danny's and Sam's ghost sense went off.


	3. The Crash

Chapter three: The Crash

 **A/N: If you are reading this story please review, it means a lot to me and I really need the criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

 _Previously: The Speeder jerked to the left just as Danny and Sam's ghost sense went off._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker covered their ears as the class screamed. Valerie just looked annoyed.

"Everyone stay calm,"Maddie said." As we told you before the Specter Speeder Bus is fully ghost proof, so we will all be perfectly fine."

The Speeder jerked again and started to veer downwards. The class screamed while the trio braced for impact. Before the crash, Danny barely had time to think of an island to land on. Then everything went dark. No one could hear Technus laughing in the distance, not knowing his Monarchs had been inside.

{In the aftermath}

Danny groaned as he regained consciousness, he had been knocked against the Speeder's seat in a rather uncomfortable manner. He looked around and saw that everyone was there and the Speeder was still in one piece, just severely dented. He nudged Sam and she shot up her eyes glowing.

"Calm down Sammy," Danny whispered to her." We need to wake up Tucker and check on everyone else." As soon as he said this, Tucker groaned and pulled himself up.

"What happened?"

"Ghost." Sam said.

"I know that! Which one? SHANNON!" Tucker shouted the last bit as he cradled his PDA." Are you okay? Did the mean ghost hurt you?"

Sam was about to kick Tucker when a few of their classmates started to stir in their sleep. The trio quieted down as they watched Valerie, Mikey, Star, Kwan, Lancer, and the Fentons get up and look around.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" Kwan shouted waking up the rest of the class.

"Young man," Maddie started quietly." Do you want to attract a ghost?"

"Mrs. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, drawing her attention away from Kwan." What, exactly, do you plan on doing to get us out of here."

"The Specter Speeder Bus is wrecked and we can't go outside to fix it because we don't know if the air is safe to breathe." Maddie said to the teacher.

"We're stuck here?!" Someone shouted.

"Phantom DO something!" Someone else(Was that Wes?) shouted.The class started panicking and the trio locked at each other.

"We should do something," Tucker said.

"Oh, really?" Sam said sarcastically.

"What do you propose we do?" Danny asked.

"You two can lead us out of here, it's your realm after all. You know it like the back of your hands."

"What about our secret?"

"No. Tucker's right Danny, no one else knows how to get us out. We'll just have to be careful about what we say." Sam said.

"Alright," Danny said as he stood and tried to get the class' attention." Excuse me." Danny said to no avail.

"Yo, listen." Tucker shouted, but he was also ignored.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, gaining everyone's attention." Danny has something to say."

"The air is perfectly safe to breathe." Danny said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Dash asked.

"Oh I don't know," Tucker said." Maybe because we've been here before."

"YEAH RIGHT!" The students yelled.

"Of course they have! They're the Phantoms!" Wes shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE?!" Maddie screeched.

"He means," Sam said." That the three us have been here before and know how to get you out."

"Why would you ever go into the Ghost Zone?" Jack asked.

"Something of yours fell in so I went in to get it," Danny said." And I thought it was cool so I showed my friends and we just kept coming back."

"So," Tucker said." We can get us out."

"No way," Dash said." I'm not listening to you losers. I bet I could lead us out of here!"

"Pick a direction," Danny said,"any direction. If you're right you can lead us out, but if you're wrong I lead no questions."

"Alright," Dash said." That way."

"That leads to a gruesome death at the hands of Platherio( **A/N: Completely made up).** Now I lead."


	4. Sorry Not a Chapter

**Hi guys sorry this isn't a chapter, but the lead singer of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington, committed suicide and I would like you to know know that I will not be posting the next few days. If you're not familiar with his music please listen to it. It always helped me.**

 **Sorry**


	5. Maddie is a b-

**A/N: I have been in mourning for days and I actually started crying a little while ago. I can't accept that he's dead.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked at the front of the group while the rest of the class lagged behind. It had taken them a while to get everyone out of he wrecked Speeder and then it took them even longer to convince Paulina and Star to put on clothes that would be suitable for walking.

It had only taken ten minutes for Paulina to start whining and Wes to start insisting that Danny and Sam needed to change to ghosts form and get them out of there. Maddie and Jack luckily hadn't heard that part. After Danny had told Paulina that if they stopped every ten minutes they would never get out of here alive, she shut up. For a few minutes.

"Why can't we stop?!" Paulina whined." My feet hurt!"

"Paulina," Danny said." If we stop every time your feet hurt we will attract a ghost and they may not be too friendly."

"No Ghost would ever be friendly!" Maddie said matter-of-factly." Ghosts are all ecto-plasmic scum that have no feelings."

"What is wrong with you?" Sam said." Ghosts have feelings, just because they're dead that doesn't make them evil and incapable to have emotions."

"Y-" Maddie was cut off by a voice from above them.

"Humans in the Ghost Zone, that's against the rules."

 **A/N: I was planning on making this longer, but some stuff happened and here we are. R.I.P Chester.**


	6. Prison

**A/N: updates will gradually happen slower due to school. Teenage girls are mean! Guess what that's from. I'll tell you next chapter. Let's do this!**

Sam groaned as she pulled herself up and realized she was inside of an ectopic-proof sphere. _What happened?_ She thought, and then it all came back.

 _Flashback_

 _Danny, Sam, and Tucker tensed and grabbed weapons from their bags."What do you want Walker?" Sam spat._

 _"What I want, my regina( **A/N: Latin for queen)** , is for you and the rex **(king)** to serve your time in my prison." Then all of his guards attacked along with him and they soon overpowered the two halfa's and their class._

 _Back to the present_

Sam looked around the cell and saw that Danny wasn't with them."DANNY!" She shouted.

"I'm here Sam," Danny called from across the corridor. He was hanging off the wall of the opposite cell bleeding from a large gash on his stomach that had already begun to heal.

"That bastard!" Sam said." What has he done to you?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Sam. I barely even feel it. Besides, you know the rules. After this he will loose all authority over this prison and will be put in the dungeon." Danny said looking straight at her.

"Te amo, Danny." Sam said.

"Te amo, Sam." Danny said. **(I love you)**

"How touching,"Walker said, coming into view."I hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment bu-"

"What do you want Walker?" Sam spat.

"I already told you, I want you and your husband to serve your sentence." There was a big BANG! and Walker turned to see princess Dora stalking towards him.

"Walker," she said." You know it is against the law to arrest the king and you are well aware of the consequences."

"You have no authority t-" Walker started only to be cut off.

"I have the authority to inforce the laws made by my king. Guards," she said to Walker's men." Arrest him."

Imagine Walker's surprise when his men did as she said and grabbed him. He was gagged, handcuffed, and taken away. Dora walked over to Danny's cell.

"Meus Rex, me paenitet me transitus mora terrerentur." She said bowing **(My king, I apologize for my tardiness)**

"Nihil enumerated ad vos veniam, Dora. An nos dimittere nunc, amabo?"Danny asked. **(You have nothing to apologize for, Dora. Would you release us, please?")**

"Scilicet mi Rex." **(Of course my king)** She said before walking away and retrieving Walker's keys. She realessd them from the cells and Sam from her sphere before they looked at the class.

"Do you have a way we could transport them to your castle?" Sam asked Dora.

"I have a large carriage waiting outside that should fit all of you, and according to previous studies of the drug I assume Walker used, they shouldn't wake up until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dora." Danny said.

\--{At the castle}--

The servents all bowed to Danny and Sam as they passed and Dora had ordered a few to take the humans to the guest wing and Tucker to his room.

Danny and Sam were currently walking alone in the caslte's garden.

"Danny," Sam said." There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"Well I've been feeling bad in the mornings for a little while so I went to the store and got a pregnancy test."

Danny stopped and looked at her," Are you...?"

"Yes, Danny. I'm pregnant." Sam said looking at him.

He looked at her and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled away she was going to ask him something when he kissed her. She pulled away after a few minutes and looked at him.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Sam. I am more than okay with this. We're having a baby!" He said as Dora walked around the corner.

"You're having a baby?" She asked.

"Um... yeah!" Sam said.

"Congratulations!" Dora said as she pulled them both into a hug." Are you going to move into the Zone full time to take care of it?"

"Well," Sam said looking at Danny.

"Clockwork did say we'd have to do it eventually." Danny said looking back at her." So yes, we are."

"That's wonderful! You'll have to tell Pandora soon." Dora reminded him.

"I'll tell Mitera," Danny said **(Greek for mother)**.

"No," Sam said."We'll tell her."

 **A/N: that was so cute. Were you expecting it? I am so tired. For those o you reading the over field trip that is a Terra and Voldemort fic, this is just a Terra fic. I am Terra. That is not my real name. MWAHAHAHA! By the way, Danielle doesn't exist in this fic.**


	7. Awakening

**A/N: This is only going to be about a twenty chapter fic so this is moving kinda fast for me. At the end if you want a sequel, you have to review these chapters. I'm still crying about Chester, but now I have a friend at school that's doing it with me.**

(Paulina POV at the castle) **no one saw that coming.**

Paulina grounded as she woke up and found herself in soft sheets. After a few seconds she realized they weren't her own and sat herself up.

 _Where am I,_ she thought before she remembered the field trip and the crash. _Did the ghost boy come to save me._ She looked at the grand room around her. _He did!!! He's going to make me his WIFE!!!!!_

(Maddie POV) **What we need some details.**

Maddie shot out of her bed and tried to grab one of her weapons only to find they weren't there.

 _That ghost must have taken them. Where am I? Without my weapons I can't defend the class!_

(Valerie POV)

Valerie tensed in her silk sheets. Images of the last few days flew through her mind and she checked wrist only to find her suit gone.

 _The dumb ghost must have known I was a threat and taken it. Where am I? This doesn't look like somewhere that ghost would take me._

(Tucker POV)

Tucker woke up in his room at princess Dora's castle with a pretty good idea of what had happened. Walker had attacked them, they were in the prison, before the humans woke up Dora got them out an brought them here.

 _I hope Valerie and the Fentons don't have their weapons. There's no telling what the guards would do._

(Danny POV)

Danny turned on his silk sheets and wrapped his arms around Sam."Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

"The class should be waking up today." She said turning to look at him.

"That's a shame. I was having fun without them."

"We have to get them to Frostbite's to get them out of here," she said looking at him." Dora offered us a carriage and we can stop to spend the night at your mother's."

"Mitera would be happy to let us stay, let's just hope we can convince Maddie, Jack, and Valerie not to shoot anyone."

"They can't. Walker took their weapons and Valerie's suit."

"Then we just have to convince them to get on the carriage."

"And eat the food here." She reminded him." Come on, we have to get the class to breakfast."

(Dash POV)

Dash pulled himself off the bed and looked around the room.

 _What happened? Did Phantom save us? Am I dead?! No I still have a pulse. Whew. Where am I?_

(Mickey POV) **what I like Mickey.**

Mickey rolled off the bed and looked around. He knew he was in some ghost's house, but he didn't know if it was safe.

 _Am I going to die here? Did Phantom save us? Who was that ghost? Calm done, it's probably not that bad._

(No one's POV) **that means me. Yay!**

The class came out of their rooms one by one when a servent came to wake them for breakfast and followed them obediently, Maddie, Jack, and Valerie only did it because they didn't have their weapons.

When they arrived at the dining hall they were shocked to see a wonderful breakfast feast lasted out for them with Danny, Sam, and Tucker already eating.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" Maddie shouted." WHY ARE YOU EATING FOOD MADE BY A GHOST?! IT'S PROBABLY POISONED!"

"Actually, mother, Princess Dorathea is a good friend of mine who I trust with my life, and her cooks make some of the best food in the Ghost Zone. It is rude if you to say she would poison her guests after saving them from Walker's Prison."

"Ghosts are nothing more than ecto-plastic scum that are trying to trick you into trusting them."

"No," Sam said," ghosts are people who passed away and chose to live their afterlives in the Ghost Zone. They still feel, you're just too prejudice to admit it."

"I think I know more about ghosts than three 14 year olds that don't even know what they want to be when they grow up."

"First of all," Tucker said," we're 17 and Danny's turning 18 next month. Second of all, you don't know anything about ghosts and everything you think you know is wrong. Ghosts are just as complex as people, not the simple-minded creatures you think they are."

"All ghosts are evil,". Valerie said," everyone knows that."

"So the ghost that saved us from the prison is evil? The ghost that controls death is evil? The ghost who controls life is evil? The ghosts that spend their entire afterlives in the GZ just wanting to be left alone are evil?" Sam said, volume increasing with each sentence.

At this point the entire class and Mr. Lancer had begun to eat, ignoring the argument going on around them. And eventually, Maddie, Jack, and Valerie agreed to eat.

 **A/N:Teenage girls are mean! Is from the part in Home where Tip says _Seventh-grade girls are mean!_ I'm finally getting to a good part of this story. Bye y'all! I have homework!**


	8. The Ride

After breakfast Dora escorted the class and the Fentons to the carriage she had used to bring them here.

"This carriage will take you to the edge of my kingdom." Dora said." After that Danny, Sam, and Tucker can lead you to the Far Frozen." She walked away after bowing slightly to Danny and Sam.

"I am not getting on that!" Maddie screeched.

"You will get on the carriage if you ever want to get out of here alive." Danny said." You were already rude to Princess Dorathea and are lucky her guards were told to stand down."

"Young man, I taught you better than to trust a ghost. What has gotten into you?"

"Get in the carriage Maddie." Danny said. It wasn't a suggestion.

"No. I am not going to get in something made by a piece of ecto-plasmic scum." Danny was sick of her behavior, so he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her onto the carriage. The rest of the class was already there.

"Put me down this instant." Maddie said.

"I'm going to put you down if you agree to keep quiet for the rest of this trip." Danny knew she wouldn't, but it was worth a shot. He set her down and the class heard a smack.

Everyone gasped at the red mark on Danny's face.

"Hitting me won't change the fact that we are here and that you can't get us out." Danny said." After we get out of here, I hope you know I'm moving out."

"You can't move out," Maddie said." You're too young."

"Age won't keep me from leaving, Madeline." Danny said sitting down next to Sam.

(Maddie POV) **I hate this woman.**

Danny never acted like this! And trusting a ghost! I raised him better than that. He's fourteen, he can't move out.

 _He must be possessed! Don't worry Danny! I'll get that ghosts out of you! I'll have to talk to Jack about it when we get home._

(Mikey POV) **don't judge me.**

Mikey stared at Danny in shock. His own mother had slapped him!

 _He seems so comfortable around these ghosts, but he always runs away when a ghost attacks. Has he been lying to us the entire time? And his mom. How could she do something like that? Is that why he's always got bruises at school?_

(Lancer POV) **I've never written with him before**

William Lancer had seen a lot of things as a teacher, but never something quite like this.

 _His mother hits him and he is perfectly comfortable around ghosts? He always runs off when ghosts attack and he's never there at the same time as Phantom._

Lancer stopped and looked at Danny. Relaxed and at home in the realm of the dead. Danny _Fenton,_ Danny _Phantom._ How did he not realize it before.

(Third person POV)

The carriage went on for a few hours until they reached the end of Dorathea's kingdom. On the way there the class talked in quiet whispers with the rest of their social classes. Maddie slapping Danny was the most popular topic but it was avoided majority of the time so that Maddie or Danny wouldn't overhear.

Valerie was curious as to why Danny was trusting these ghosts. Doesn't he know that ghosts ruined her life?

(Sam POV)

Sam was angry, no, she was furious. How dare Maddie hit Danny?! She was a terrible woman. Saying ghosts weren't trustworthy? Maddie had never even spoken to a ghost.

"Calm down Sam." Danny whispered to her.

"Why should I?" She whispered back." She hit you!"

"It didn't even hurt. We're moving here when we get them out anyway."

"You're what?" Tucker whisper yelled to them.

"Sam kaj mi decidis, ke post ni akiris la klaso de či tie, ni movigas en." Danny said. **(Sam and I decide that after we got them out of here, we're moving in.)**

"Kial?" Tucker said. **(Why?)**

"Mi esta graved." Sam said. **(I'm pregnant)**

"WHAT?!" Tucker shouted.

"Shh!" Danny and Sam said, trying to avoid their classmates stares.

(Mickey POV) **What the nerds know Esperanto?**

"Did any of you catch that?" Lester asked.

"I heard something about moving." Jeff said. **(I don't know the nerds names)**

"I think I heard Sam say she was pregnant." Mikey said.

"Are you serious?"

"I can't believe it."

"I can," Mikey said." You've seen how comfortable Danny and Sam are around each other. I'd be suprised if they hadn't."

"We really don't know them do we?" Lester asked.

"No," Mikey said." We don't."

 **A/N: and next chapter they will walk to Pandora's. Who can't wait to see Danny's Mitera's reaction? I know I can't. I've been binge typing this, I'm so tired.**


	9. Platherio shows mercy?

**A/N: I wrote this, it probably sucks. They'll be walking to Pandora's and sneaking past Platherio. She is ruthless.**

(Third person POV)

The class was exiting the carriage and everyone was in a terrible mood. The A-list wanted to just go home already, the nerds wanted to get away from the A-list, and Valerie wanted to get some weapons she had left at home. The trio was walking at the head of the group talking about Danny and Sam's plan in Greek since they remembered the nerds spoke Esperanto.

"Étsi, póte akrivós tha metakinitheíte edó?" Tucker asked. **(So, when exactly are you two going to move here?)**

"Tin iméra pony that vgoúme apó tin táxi." Sam said. **(The day after we get the class out of here.)**

"To moró tha eínai pio fántasma exaitías ton misón fantasmáton mas pou archízoun na exoudeterónoun ta anthrópina misá mas." Danny said. **(The baby will be more ghost due to our ghost halves starting to overpower our human halves.)**

"Páo na episképtesai óli tin óra, to xéreis aftó sostá?" Tucker said with a smile. **(I'm going to visit all the time, you know that right?)** The three laughed.

Danny stopped and turned to the class," We are about to pass through Platherio's territory and she doesn't take kindly to strangers. I take it you all remember me telling Dash that we would suffer a gruesome death at her hand if we went through her kingdom?" They all nodded." Good. Now everyone stay quiet and stay together."

The class walked almost silently through Platherio's territory. The only sound was that of feet hitting the ground. The class stopped as they heard yelling up ahead.

"Everyone hide back here," Danny whisper yelled to the class and the Fentons gesturing to a large are of brush. They hid there and watched as a group of soldiers walked where they had just been. Paulina let out a gasp and they stopped.

"Quis illic est?" One asked **(Who's there?)** Danny sighed and stood, signaling the class to follow.

"Rogo audientia reginae." Danny said to them. **(I request an audience with the queen)**.

"Maiestatem tuam. Et regina nos ad te." The lead soldier said. **(Your majesty. We shall take you to the queen.)**

The soldiers started to walk on the path towards the castle and the humans(and semi-humans) followed. Platherio rarely had trespassers on her land because of her reputation. In life she had been a princess who fought in a five year war to win back her kingdom. **(I told you I love my OC)**

The soldiers led them to the top of a large hill overlooking the kingdom. In the center was a grand stone castle surrounded by a beautiful city. There were ghosts everywhere all doing different things.

"This," the soldier said in English,"is Dalreon. We shall be going through a soldier passage directly to the castle." He led them to a patch in the wall surrounding the city and placed his hand on the stone. There was a slight glow and it opened.

The class watched in awe as the soldier led them through the tunnel. It took a little while but they finally came to the end and were inside the castle. The soldiers led them to a large door and pushed it open. Inside the room sat Pletherio on her thrown.

She was tall and elegant and looked like a queen should. She focused on the guards as they came in and then stopped as she recognized Danny and Sam.

"Your majesty." The head soldier said bowing." These humans have requested an audience with you."

"Thank you, Octavian." Pletherio said standing." You may leave us. All of you go home to your families."

"Your majesty," Octavian said." If I may-"

"You may not. Leave us." The class was getting nervous at this point thinking of what the queen was going to do if she was asking the soldiers to leave.

After the soldiers left she examined the class before saying," Hunters, please step forward." Maddie and Jack stepped forward and the queen looked at them confused.

"I did not ask for you. I asked for the Hunters. Not two half-wits. I expect that a certain child will come." Valerie stepped forward as Maddie and Jack stepped back." I take it that you're the Red Huntress."

"What's it to you? Are you going to kill me?" Valerie said still holding on to the idea that all ghosts were evil.

"I only kill those who deserve it Huntress. You do a good thing by taking down the bad ghosts out there. I understand that Walker took your suit, correct?"

"Who said that?"

"Walker takes everything from his prisoners, no matter what it is. I have an offer, if you're willing to accept it."

"You're nothing but an ectoplasmic monster with no sense of emotions!" Maddie yelled." Why should she trust you?"

"My rex, I don't mean to be rude, but you need to teach this one to shut her mouth." Pletherio said to Danny.

"Excuse me?!" Maddie screeched but Pletherio ignored her.

"Huntress, I cannot offer you a new suit. But I can offer you a truce. No harm will come to you whenever you enter my kingdom if you agree to never hunt me or my subjects if we must enter the human realm."

"Pletherio," Danny said." Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It wouldn't hurt her. She would have a safe place here if she ever got into trouble and my people could flee if necessary. You trust me, do you not?"

"Why haven't you killed us?!" Dash yelled." Fenturd said if we went into your domain you would!"

Pletherio's appearance changed, her hair was suddenly fire and her dress had changed to a suit of armor.

"In my kingdom everyone is addressed by their proper title. If I hear you utter a word of disrespect towards the Rex again, it will be the last thing you do. I kill every trespasser whose intentions I do not trust. If you had been lead by anyone except for the Rex I would have had you killed on sight for those are my soldiers orders. Any questions?"

"Stand down, Pletherio." Danny said." It's fine I'm used to it."

Pletherio grumbled something under her breath and addressed Valerie once again." What do you say, Huntress?"

"I'll have to pass." Valerie said, wanting to get away from the ghost.

"That's a shame. You are all granted safe passage through my kingdom as long as none of my subjects are harmed, this is a one time thing. Do not make a habit of it. You can leave through there." She said gesturing to a door near the throne." It will lead you to the edge of my realm. I assume you're going to Pandora?"

"We are." Danny said.

"It will be a short walk from the exit."

The class walked in before Danny with the Fentons lagging behind. Pletherio gave a deep bow to him before saying,"Dorathea is alright, isn't she?"

"She's fine. You should go see her."

"I will try. Thank you my king and I apologize for any inconvenience."

Neither of them knew the conversation had been overheard.

 **A/N: Who overheard? You'll have to wait to find out. This is the longest chapter to date. I have been binge-writing.**


	10. Lots of people think Wes

(Star POV)

 _I can't believe what I just heard, Star thought. She called Danny Fenton her king. But that would only work if he was dead._

Star almost stopped walking when it hit her. Danny _Fenton_ , Danny _Phantom. I can't believe Wes was right._

(Danny POV)

Danny walked back to the front of the group and took his place in between Sam and Tucker. The class and their chaperones were silent as they made their way through the tunnel. It was a good hour walk until they reached the end and the class looked at the islands around them.

"Listen up," Danny called." It's only a-half hour walk to Pandora which means we'll be there in time for dinner."

"We're not passing through any malevolent territory on the way there so as long as we stay together we should be fine." Sam said.

The class started walking again and a few people began to think the exact same thing, _We really don't know them, do we?_

(Jack POV) **Did you forget about him? I did.**

Jack looked at the trio in confusion, Danny had never acted like this.

 _That's it,_ he thought. _He's being possessed! How else would he know his way around here so well? Don't worry Danny-Boy! I'll get that ghost out of you so you can be a happy thirteen year-old!_ **He's farther off then Maddie!!**

(Mikey POV)

Danny really wasn't making sense. He knows his way around the Ghost Zone, a large ghost addressed him as _rex,_ which, if he remembered correctly, meant king. Then it hit him.

 _Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom! Wes was right!_

(Danny POV)

Danny stopped and looked at the Pantheon in front of him." This," he said turning around," is Pandora's Pantheon."

The students looked up at the Pantheon in awe. It was a natural reaction. He was just happy they didn't have to go through the maze to get here. He led the class up the steps and knocked on the grand door.

A servent opened it and her eyes widened when she saw who it was." My rex," she said." Would you like me to get your Mitéra?"

"Yes, thank you." He said leading the class inside.

Mr. Lancer stopped and looked at Danny," Mr. Fenton," he said." Did that ghost just say your _Mitéra_?"

"Yes," Danny said.

"But isn't Mitéra Greek for _Mother_?" The entire class was looking at Danny for his answer until Wed said," That's just further proof that he's Phantom! He knows his way around the Ghost Zone, always disappears when a ghost shows up, calls a ghost _mother,_ and he looks exactly like him!"

"Wes," Dash said." You're starting to make sense."

"No he isn't," Valerie said." He can't be half-dead, it's not possible."

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL A GHOST MOTHER?!!?!?" Maddie screamed." I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"Maddie," Danny said." When was the last time you bought groceries? When was the last time you made sure I was at the house at night? When was the last time you remembered my birthday? Or Jazz's? When was the last time you called her? You lost the right to call yourself my mother after Jazz and I had to go to the ER when one of your inventions backfired and you were to worried about it to notice.

"You lost the right to call me your son when Jazz and I almost starved when we were little because there was no food to eat that wasn't contaminated. I haven't slept at your house in a year and only go there so the authorities won't start asking questions."

The class looked at Maddie and Jack in shock. They never knew how bad Danny had had it. Lancer would be calling the proper authorities when they got out of here, you could bet on it.

 **A/N: Chapter was getting kinda long and I have a ton of work to do for school. Why can't Danny just see his Mitéra already? Don't look at me like that, I'm not controlling this.**


	11. This will be a disappointment

Danny sat on a couch next to Sam and Tucker while the class sat around whispering quietly.

"You alright?" Sam asked." Sorry, standard question."

"It's okay." Danny said." I'm fine I just really want to see my mom. It's been almost two weeks." As soon as he said this Pandora came into the room and the class looked at her with fear clear on their faces. She ignored this and walked to Danny as he stood up. He pulled her into a hug and she said,

"Who's responsible for bringing a class of teenagers into the Ghost Zone." Danny pulled away and looked at her.

"That would be the adults. We've actually been here for a few days"

"And you only came to see me now?" Pandora asked.

"We weren't close to you until now."

"That's alright. Tonight there shall be a feast! To celebrate you coming home and make sure you are all properly fed. Juniper," she called.

"Yes your majesty?" A small nymph said.

"Would you lead the humans to the guest wing and let them get ready?"

"Of course." With that the nymph led the class and chaperones away while Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Pandora stayed behind.

"Mitéra," Danny said." There's something Sam and I would like to talk to you about. Tucker, would you mind?"

"Right." Tucker said." I'll see you at the feast." Tucker left and Pandora looked at Sam and Danny.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," Danny said." Sam's... she's"

"We're having a baby." Sam said for him.

"Congratulations!" She said pulling the two of them into a hug." I can't wait to be a grandmother!"

Danny and Sam smiled at her." There's something else." Danny said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"For the benefit of the baby, we'll be moving into the Ghost Zone full time." Sam said smiling. Pandora pulled them into another hug before sending them to get ready for the feast.

They went to their room and Danny put on the accessories provided. He looked much like a prince should after he put on the accessories set out for him. **(Pandora's a queen so he's a prince, don't question it.)**

Sam was beautiful with the accessories provided for her. Danny smiled at her before they made their way to the Dining Room. The class was already their.

Tucker was waiting for them off to the side and smiled when they got there. He loved to see how at home his friend felt here. It was, after all, his home. He had grown more with Pandora than he had with anyone else.

The class was sitting where Juniper had told them and there were three seats saved for the trio and a fourth for Pandora. The class and chaperones stared as the three made their way to the table.

Pandora came in a few minutes later and sat at the head of the table," Well," she said." Let's eat." Food appeared and the class began eating. The Fentons took a while to come around, but they eventually started eating. After everyone had eaten the class and the trio, along with the chaperones, made their way to the sitting room while Pandora tended to something in the throne room.

"Okay," Valerie said." I've tried to trust you, and put up with all of this, but I have to say this. Why do you trust these ghosts? Why do you know your way around this place? If your saving us and getting us out of here, shouldn't you be able to trust us with this? We've been following you through this place for days now and we don't have any reason at all to trust you!"

"Are you done?" Danny asked." A lot of those questions are very good, but here's something you forgot. Why do you deserve to know? You may want to know, but that doesn't mean you deserve to."

"We do to deserve to!" Dash said." We've followed you through here and if we're listening to you, you need to answer our questions!"

"Everyday you pick on me, hit me, and take my stuff. No one wanted to know my business before now. Back home I'm at the bottom of the food chain. None of you deserve to know."

"Then why do Sam and Tucker?" Valerie asked.

"Sam and Tucker have been with me since the beginning, they know everything because they deserve to. It's their right to know, not yours." With that Danny stood and left the room. Sam followed him and Tucker went through a different door.

Danny and Sam went back to their room and Danny sat down at the edge of the bed. Why did Valerie have to pry?

"Hey," Sam said sitting next to him." It's going to be okay."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because," she said kneeling in front of him." We will stay together. Our child will be raised in a good environment. These people won't be able to find or hurt us, and we'll have a life that's safe."

 **A/N: Sam, you just said you'd have a happy ending. I'll have to challenge you on that. Night y'all.**


	12. Choosing sides

**A/N: I'm not even supposed to be awake right now. I can't sleep, my dog's too warm and she's on my stomach. I just watched the Heathers, wish it was the musical but still, funny movie. Alright I'm done, to the chapie!!!!!**

The next morning everyone was waiting for Danny by the boat Pandora had provided. It was decorated with the black and white color scheme of Danny's suit and he had barely talked her out of putting his symbol on it.

"Tha me episkeftheís prin prochoríseis, sostá?" Pandora asked him. **(You are going to visit me before you move in, correct?")** She hardly ever saw her son and it made her upset.

"Fysiká, mitéra." Danny said giving her a hug. **(Of course, mother.)** Danny walked down to the boat and looked at the class." This boat is going to be taking us to the Far Frozen. Be warned that the ghosts there aren't like the ones you've seen. They'll be bigger and probably scarier. Just listen to me and you'll be fine."

"You know what?!" Dash said." I'm sick of listening to you. You won't answer our questions, you order us around, and you just expect us to take it! I'm not listening to you anymore!" Dash was right in front of Danny now and had his hand pointed at his chest." You aren't leader anymore, I am." Dash attempted to knock Danny down, but Danny grabbed his wrist, flipped him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't care how it is back in Amity. Here it's different. You are as insignificant as a fly. Annoying but harmless. If you want to live through the Far Frozen you'll listen to me because they don't trust you." Danny walked away into the ship and called to the class," If you agree with Dash and want him to lead you, go ahead. This is my ship and I'll be taking those who want to actually get home."

The class looked at eachother and eventually they all borded the ship. Danny lead them below deck to a lounge area and told them to stay there while the trio went back above.

"Do you think we could crash them into an iceberg?" Tucker asked. He was getting sick of this.

"After what I just told them? They'd come back just to haunt me." Danny said.

"Well," Sam said," just think of it this way. We get them to Frostbite, they leave, we live in peace."

"No," Tucker said." You two live in peace. I still have to deal with them."

"You could just move in with us and leave it behind." Danny said.

"No thanks," Tucker said." I don't have the Ghost power privalege."

(With the class)

 _(Wes POV)_ **I wasn't expecting that.**

 _Finally!_ Wes thought. _People are realizing Fenton is Phantom!! How did they not see it before? It was so obvious. At least they're on my side now!_

He looked at the group of people in front of him that were divided into two groups. The ones that believed; everyone except for Valerie and the Fentons. The ones that didn't: Valerie and the Fentons.

"All I'm saying," Valerie said," is that it's not possible to be dead and alive."

"How else would he know all of this?" Mikey asked." He always disappears when Phantom appears, they have the same name for Pete's sake!!"

"If Danny was a ghost I would know!" Maddie screeched." I'm his mother."

"This trip has proved that you are not a mother to Daniel." Mr. Lancer said. Wes knew that was true.

"Does this mean that Sam is Thorn?" Star asked.

"Yes!" Wes almost screamed." How did none of you see this before!?" It seemed so obvious!!

As the people below deck argued back and forth Valerie eventually realized that the only reason she couldn't see Danny as Phantom was because she didn't want to believe someone she cared about was the thing she hated most. The Fentons held onto their theory that Danny was possessed and stayed on their side while Valerie switched.

 **A/N: Danny is getting fed up with Dash's crap here. Finally. School is starting in less than twelve hours. I'm going to cry.**


	13. The beginning of the End

**A/N: So sorry about the update speed,y'all.**

The class followed the trio slowly as they made their way to the front of the ship. The Far Frozen was up ahead and the trio couldn't wait to get the teens and three adults out of here.

When they made it to the edge of the ship most of the class screamed at the creatures in front of them. The citizens of the Far Frozen were something they had never imagined. Danny didn't understand their fear, the Far Frozen's citizens all looked like giant teddy bears to him. ("No Danny. Normal humans don't think they are cuddly teddy bears" Sam had said.)

Frostbite greeted the trio and they talked for a few minutes about what he could do and if everyone was alright. After he made sure everyone was okay and that the class was wearing the proper apparel, he led them through the snow and towards the castle.

"AHHH!!" Someone screamed from the back of the group. And there, with an ecto-blade to Dash's throat and a large ecto-bubble around a smaller group of students, was Plasmius.

"Let them go, Plasmius." Danny spat the name out like it tasted bad.

"Ah-ah-ah, Daniel," Vlad said when Danny tried to come forward." We wouldn't want anything to _slip_."

Danny stopped and looked at Vlad, the halfa hadn't been seen in months and Danny should have known that he would do something like this. The class screamed and Maddie cursed about her lack of weapons.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Sam said angrily.

"What I want, is the throne." Vlad said." Now, my _queen,_ what do you and the king have to say?"

Danny knew Vlad was more complex than this, he always had another plan. But then he saw the crazy glint in his eyes, the one of madness when one has lost all hope, he knew what was happening. Vlad's obsession had been taken from him, first Maddie, then power. Danny knew he had nothing left to lose and that he would not hold back.

"This fight is between you and me," Danny said." Leave the rest of them out of it."

"Why should I? You've always had that attitude, but you are not going to win this battle, you are not my king."

The class knew now that there was no doubt to Danny's identity. Sam's eyes flashed green at Vlad and she looked at Danny who already had a plan in mind.

"I will only say this once," Danny said." **Let ThEm GO.** " And the rings began to pass over his body. The class was not surprised and Valerie was hurt when in his place stood Phantom with the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage.

Vlad's body shoock a bit and he dropped Dash. The king's command was almost impossible not to obey. Vlad stopped shaking and looked straight at Danny." I challenge you for the Throne." Was all he said.

 **A/N: so... I'm still alive. The other story should be updated shortly and yes I know this chapter is short, but it had some development. Only a couple chapters left before the epilogue guys! The next chapter should be a little longer.**


	14. The Battle

**A/N:PLEASE Look at the AN at the bottom. Also, I'm not good at fight scenes so this is more about thoughts.**

 _Third person POV_

The class was ushered away from the two halfas and no one was quite sure by whom. Frostbite was calling out his concerns to the king but they fell upon deaf ears. Vlad and Danny were at a standstill, neither making the first move. It was all quiet when Vlad lunged.

(Dash POV)

Dash looked at the standoff in front of him and the face of every kid he ever bullied flashed before his eyes. All the pain he caused, all the lives he made Hell. He never thought about it before. His dad came into view. He hadn't been any better, had he? He said he would be different, this wasn't different. He was just like his father.

(Maddie POV)

Maddie never thought she would see something like this. It was amazing how much one could miss when work is their only focus. She knew her son would never associate with ectoplasmic scum! He was being controlled by Phantom! He would regret touching her son.

(Wes POV)

Wes thought about his life in high school. He had spent most of it trying to convince everyone Fenton was Phantom but no one had listened. Now, his entire home room, and Mr. Lancer, was about to watch one of the people they picked on everyday fight one of the most dangerous ghosts he had ever seen. Victory suddenly didn't taste as sweet.

(Valerie POV) 

Valerie knew she wouldn't be able to fully accept this. One day, when she was older, one of her children would ask her what she could never accept in life. This would be it. Danny, _her_ Danny, was the very thing she had spent the last three years hunting. What had she done?

(Tucker POV)

Tucker watched his brother in all but blood going into the fight and felt something in him break. He knew that Danny would do anything to keep the class safe, and that was something he just couldn't take. He ushered the class away from the two halfas and prayed that God would help them. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her away, she couldn't be hurt right now.

(Sam's POV)

Sam watched as her husband looked at the elder halfa. She had known that she wouldn't be able to live in peace. Her life was never supposed to be that way and she knew it wouldn't be. She just hoped that her baby wouldn't have to know this fear.

(Vlad's POV)

 **I WILL WIN!! THIS POWER MUST BE MINE! AHASHEHDUDBRBXHUDHRHRBJEBEJDJDBEJJDIDJRBJDJDBUEJDBEUHDEHHDBDISBDJDSKWNWPNFJOXBDBIMOJDIAEBBOBJSJJEBEIDHEVAHAN XBDI!!!!!**

(Danny POV)

Danny looked at Vlad and almost felt sadness for him. He had learned from Clockwork that losing a ghost's obsession would never leave them. He watched as Vlad lost the little sanity he had left before he launched himself at the young king.

(Third POV)

The fight was rough. Vlad had lost all of his sanity and self control. He moved as if he had one chance to live, and considering how angry Danny was, he just might. Every eye was on the fight in front of them and no one noticed the small gun being aimed at the group from the snow.

There was a scream as Sam fell to the ground holding her chest. Ectoraniam. The only thing that can kill a ghost. **(Blood Blossoms aren't relevant right now.)**

Danny screamed in fury as he saw her fall and in seconds Vlad was gone. His body mangeled and unidentifiable.

Danny went to Sam's side and-

 **A/N: Don't kill me!! It's not over yet. There is going to be a vote in the comments!! If you want a happy ending, comment happy ending. If you want a sad ending comment sad ending. Medium=medium ending. There may be a sequel, depends the ending.**

 **Other quick note: if you are a victim of abuse and feel like Dash's POV insulted it in some way, remember that all abuse is different. I myself am a victim of physical and verbal abuse. That's just how I feel when I hurt people.**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's** **the epilogue!! The winner was HAPPY ENDING!!!!!! The other two will be posted as one shots.**

It had been ten years since the fight against Vlad and the Ghost Zone has returned to the prosperous place it once was. With king and queen Phantom on the throne with their three children the Ghost Zone has been ruled justly and fair.

After the fight Sam had taken time to recover and their first daughter was welcomed to the world. They named her Lilith and she was the spitting image of her mother. Soon after her birth Madeline brought a group of ghost hunters into the Ghost Sone to attack the king. They didn't get far.

Three years later the prince, Lance, was born. He had white hair and his mothers eyes. The king and queen had lost their human halves long ago, but they didn't regret any of it.

When Lance had just turned two, their second daughter was born. They named her Jasmine, after the sister Danny had lost. She had her mother's hair and abilities, but her father's eyes.

The three grew up side by side, and now, on Lilith's tenth birthday, they were celebrating the family they had with everyone they loved. Pandora was there with Dorathea and Tucker had brought his wife, Candy, to see them.

Sam and Danny watched as their children flew after eachother. Jasmine was catching her siblings by shooting vines at them. Lance used his minor powers to twist them and escape while Lilith used her newly developed cryokinesis to freeze them when she was caught. They couldn't be happier.

 **A/N: This epilogue doesn't have much because if I make a sequel following Lilith, it would be spoiled. If you wasn't a sequel, tell me. If not, that's all folks.**


	16. Medium Ending

**A/N: Here's the medium ending for Jinxed Trip!!! Read it first or this won't make sense.**

It had been ten years since the fight and the death of the queen. When she had passed she only told the king one thing.

 **"Take care of our daughter."**

Lilith had been a tiny baby and she looked just like her mother. Danny had stayed strong for her and raised her how he wished he had been raised. With a caring parent and a loving uncle. Jazz had been lost in a car accident when she was going to FentonWorks after the class had gone missing.

Now Danny was standing with his daughter in the castle gardens. They were looking at the Lilies. Sam's favorite flower.

"Daddy," Lilith said." What was Mommy like?"

"Lilith," Danny said." Your mother was a kind, independent, loving, fearless, and wonderful person. She never gave up on anyone unless it was the only option left. She chose your name." Lilith's face lit up at this." Lilies had always been her favorite flowers."

"I want to be like Mommy when I grow up." Lilith said." Daddy? Can you start calling me Lily?"

Danny smiled and watched as his daughter started to play.

The rest of his life went by in a flash. He was watching Lily turn sixteen. He was watching her be mated to, a finally mature, YoungBlood. He was passing on the crown and watching the Ghost Zone live in peace.

Then he was beginning to fade. Lilith was there crying, begging him not to go, but he couldn't hear her. All he saw was his mate reaching out to him, calling him to her. He took her hand and she was there. After all this time, they were finally together.

 **A/N: My babies are all grown up and I'm probably about to cry. Man that was emotional.**


	17. I'm CRYING

**A/N: Here's the Sad Ending Oneshot to Jinxed Trip.**

It had been ten years since the fight. Sam hadn't made it and their daughter soon faded. Danny had never recovered. He went for months without leaving the castle and Ghostly Wails became common for the castle's inhabitants.

He had lost his mate, his daughter, and Tucker was nowhere to be found. After the shot had been fired Tucker had been the first responder. When Sam passed for good she took him with her.

Danny had named their daughter Lilith and stayed strong until she faded. His daughter had looked so much like _her_ that he could see Lilith all grown up. Ruling the kingdom when her time came. It took three weeks, three short weeks, for her to fade.

Madeline had brought a group of ghost hunters in to the Ghost Zone to end his life. He hadn't been in his right mind and had ended up taking several lives.

Clockwork had come to him after two years to tell him what would happen if he didn't pull through. The chaos the Ghost Zone would see would kill the few people he had left.

It had taken time, the help of his friends, and the love of his Miterá, but he eventually found the light at the end of the tunnel. He was never quite the same after he came back, but who expected him to be?

After Sam's death many of his classmates weren't able to escape the Ghost Zone. A few stayed as ghosts, but most went on to the world beyond. Where his mate and daughter were waiting for him.

Danny would reign as a good and wise king, but no one would ever forget all that he lost. When his time did come, there was a smile on his face.

 **A/N: I cried writing this. It's just, so, Ughhh.**


End file.
